


Connections, and Other Human Things

by die_traumerei



Series: Castle Terra [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, accidental acephoabia, aro-ace character, the rainbow of human connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei
Summary: An omission leads to hurt feelings, and Crowley is deeply protective, and not a little angry. With some talking, and more cuddling and reassurance, though, all is well again.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Castle Terra [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801759
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	Connections, and Other Human Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is set...maybe ten to fifteen years after Crowley and Aziraphale meet? It's definitely set a few years after _Horses Really Don't Like Crowley_. Timeline aside, it honestly mostly focuses on my OC's Asha and Chita, although Crowley in particular plays a big part later in the story. If you are new to the Castle Terra universe, this is a lot to start with! Though it does explain the connections between characters well, so, you know, there's that :)
> 
> A couple of content warnings:  
> \- There's a lot of accidental aro-acephobia to start the story off; sins of omission rather than outright cruelty, but it does result in one character really hurting another, emotionally.  
> \- We find out that Crowley was seriously hurt during the events of _Horses Really Don't..._ and is still recovering, but with lingering limitations in the strength and mobility of the arm she broke.  
> \- Look this story is a big part of me exploring my own aro-aceness, and dealing with real worries and feelings I have. I ask your indulgence, and to be kind in your comments.

“Honestly, I ought to make you draw me a diagram,” Chita said.

“It wouldn't hurt,” Asha conceded. “Right, so everyone's slept with Aziraphale, except you and Ilvis.”

“Well, obviously,” Chita said dryly, and they grinned at each other. “So she and Crowley are married.”

“Uh huh. Actually, hang on, it probably _is_ easier to draw this,” Asha said, rolling over and grabbing a notebook and pencil. In the heat of summer she avoided clothes as much as possible, and Chita had fun poking her bare bottom, giggling when Asha yelped and wiggled.

“You're just as naked as me,” she threatened, and Chita grinned at her.

“I know, it's great. It's also roasting, but mostly it's great,” she said, wriggling to lie on her belly too beside Asha.

“Okay, so Aziraphale and Crowley are married,” Asha narrated. “And Elsie and I have slept with Aziraphale. I mean, along with every practicing lesbian and bisexual at the school I think, but y'know.”

Chita nodded. “And you and Elsie are lovers now.”

“Yes, although not exclusively,” Asha said. “We both take others into our bed, although when we're together, we tend to be exclusive,” she explained, adding Elsie's name and drawing the connection. “And Ilvis doesn't have sex with Elsie, and isn't romantically or sexually attracted to her, but they have a platonic bond like nothing I've ever seen before.”

“Agreed,” Chita said. “She has to be part of the network.”

Asha smiled and added her, with different symbol connecting her to Elsie. “Right. And I'm in a similar-ish relationship with Aziraphale and Crowley.”

“Aha, I thought so!” Chita's smile was soft and tender. “Oh, honey.”

Asha blushed and laughed. “We don't talk about it really. I mean – we don't have sex, but we kiss and cuddle – mostly clothed. Crowley's shy about her body, but you know Aziraphale, tits out at every chance.”

Chita smiled, and watched Asha draw more lines between her name and Aziraphale's, and her name and Crowley's. “And you love each other.”

“And we love each other,” Asha agreed, and kissed Chita's shoulder. “I love you, you know.”

“I know,” Chita said, but there was something in her smile. She kissed Asha's shoulder back, though, and turned back to the paper, tracing the lines with a fingertip and smiling. “How did you meet Crowley? Did you like her?”

“Of course! I was curious, mostly – Aziraphale had written me that first Christmas to tell me all about, well, everything,” Asha admitted, tracing her finger over Crowley's name. “But mostly about the amazing woman she was with. Of course it was a bit before I could visit, she had to do her whole first year alone over again, but I got out there as soon as I could. She was a bit formal at first, come to find out she was nervous about meeting me!”

“No!” Chita giggled. “Because you're definitely terrifying, dearest.”

Asha gave her a little shove, and laughed when Chita rolled over dramatically. “I can be!”

“...sure?” Chita offered helpfully, smiling upside-down at Asha and stretching a bit before scratching her stomach. “What on _earth_ was she nervous about?”

“That I would find her wanting. That I wouldn't think she was good enough for Aziraphale – not smart enough, really.”

“Oh,” Chita said softly. “That's not funny at all.”

“Mmm. She thinks she's not as smart, because she didn't get the education we all did,” Asha explained. “Which is bullshit, but I think she had a hard time as a kid. I mean, for a lot of reasons, but not really being able to read or write doesn't help.”

“Oh, poor darling,” Chita said. “I _hope_ she worked out pretty quick that that wasn't the case at all.”

“I think so. I hope so.” Asha smiled. “She's a little shy about her own smarts, still, but she's doing better. I think it helped for her to get her little gang together, and meet other people who partnered up with Librarians.”

“And meet other Librarians, likely,” Chita agreed. “And be pretty universally beloved on top of it. I honestly would never have pegged Aziraphale to settle down, but Crowley's perfect for her.”

“I quite agree,” Asha said, and shrugged. “We all got older, and changed and all that.”

“So we did,” Chita murmured, still with that strange look on her face. Asha didn't like it, so she thumped Chita on her belly, and decided that they ought to get dressed and go walk by the river, and try to catch a breath of cool air.

They did, after all – and rather more than a breath as a thunderstorm swept in and drenched them in moments, sending them running back to the inn, giggling and streaming water, trying not to track it in  _too_ much. Asha wrung them out as best she could, and hugged Chita, already shivering.

“You, go get warm before you catch cold,” she ordered.

“I live in the coldest kingdom anyone knows!” she protested.

“And you're shaking like a leaf.” Asha hugged her again and hurried her to her room, practically shoving her in.

It was a bit ridiculous how chilled she was, but Chita wriggled out of her wet clothes quickly, and that helped a bit. A rough towelling-down helped more, and changing into the warmest gown she'd brought. Not  _very_ warm, really, but it was all right for the cool evening, and the inn's servant-girl was kind enough to build up her fire when she arrived with supper.

So, all in all, with supper and a glass of wine and warm clothes an the fire, Chita felt essentially human again. So what else to do but seek out her friends?

She'd just check on Asha, she told herself. She wouldn't interrupt anything, or be in the way, just...make sure she was comfortable.

Her room was empty, though, so Chita followed a hunch and knocked tentatively on Aziraphale and Crowley's door, and entered at the giggling call.

Well, pushed the door open and peeked in. She didn't want to intrude, which she was probably doing anyway – but oh, good, there was Asha cuddled up on a loveseat by the fire, Aziraphale's arms about her and holding a mug of something. Crowley was lolling on the bed apparently making faces at them.

“Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt,” she said, smiling as sweetly as she could. “I'll leave you three to it.”

“No, don't, come and join us?” Crowley asked, sitting up and holding out her arms. “Are you all right, dearest? We were worried, do you need to warm up a bit?”

Chita smiled. “I live where it snows half the year, Crowley. I promise, I'm fine.” She slipped in and shut the door behind her, hesitating again but walking over to the bed. Crowley wanted her there. They  _all_ did, she wasn't interrupting or going where she wasn't wanted. Not with the way the sweet princess cuddled around her. She gave really good hugs.

“Oi,” Crowley said softly. “What's wrong, my love? You're sad.”

Bugger.  _Aziraphale_ never bluntly asked after people's secret emotions and fears, Crowley must have learned this all on her own. And never mind that Chita did exactly the same thing, it was deeply unfair to have it turned on her.

“I am not,” she said, because she wasn't, not _exactly_ , and anyway being sad would ruin the evening. She smiled and snuggled up in Crowley's arms, enjoying the feeling of being held and petted. She'd take herself off to bed before it got too late, let the three of them have a little time with just them.

“Well _something's_ wrong,” Crowley said, and stroked her hair. “Chita, please. Let me help?”

Oh,  _that_ was why the untameable Aziraphale had married her. Just...Crowley, in general. It was obvious once you got to know her even a little. “You're helping,” she mumbled. “'m sorry, I'm being very dumb. But I like being held. Sorry if I'm interrupting.”

“Oh,” Asha breathed. “Oh, shit, no, this is all my fault. I'm an _asshole_.”

“Rarely, and never on purpose,” Aziraphale said gently, and Chita felt the bed sink, and little kiss laid in her hair. 

“Well, I hope so. Chita, love, love, you always belong with us,” Asha said. “Aziraphale, can I have use of a pencil and a sheet of paper?”

“Yes, of course – in my writing-desk,” Aziraphale said, puzzled. 

“I'll explain in a moment.”

Chita had closed her eyes, drinking in the feel of Crowley holding her and stroking her back, and now Aziraphale rubbing her arm and stroking her curls back from her face. It felt so, so good. What a silly ass she was. She  _was_ loved, in her own way, just as much as she loved. She  _was_ wanted, was a part of this.

“Right, I fucked up,” Asha said, settling on the bed with Aziraphale's little writing-desk on her lap. “Chita, babydoll, open your eyes for me? I need to show you something, then you can go back to being the lap-cat you are.”

Chita opened her eyes and smiled. “You're just as bad when Crowley's petting you.”

“Well, of course. Being petted by Crowley is a gift,” Asha said practically, starting to sketch something out. “Right, this is my fault. I was explaining how everyone is connected,” she said, catching Aziraphale and Crowley up. “So the two of you are married, and I have sex with Elsie whenever we're within ten miles of each other.”

“Oh, more than that,” Aziraphale said sweetly, and got a swat for her cheek.

“Right, and Ilvis and Elsie have a really deep nonromantic, platonic connection,” Asha explained, adding names and lines with little symbols – a wedding ring for Aziraphale and Crowley, a stylized vulva for herself and Elsie. (Being subtle was so passé.) “And of course you've fucked most of us,” she added sweetly, and Aziraphale openly gloated.

“And you two and I have a romantic, nonsexual relationship,” she said, drawing more lines.

“I am sensing how you fucked up,” Crowley said, and Chita looked at her in surprise. She _really_ looked upset.

“She didn't fuck up,” she said quickly. This wasn't Asha's fault, not really. “I'm not...on there is all. It makes sense, I see you all about once a decade.”

“I don't care!” Crowley said. “We write each other bloody novels. When we _do_ see you its for ages and ages, and I love you! You're fun and funny and cute and so kind, and your friendship is important.”

“Oh, Crowley,” Chita said helplessly, and went into her arms, held so tightly.

“She fucked up,” Crowley said.

“I fucked up,” Asha agreed. “I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Chita. You _are_ a part of us, and we all love you. Look, see?” She had added Chita's name, and drew lines connecting her to everyone, with spirals between them.

“Oh, I like that,” Aziraphale said, and petted Chita's hair. “I remember you teaching me that, sweetheart. It's something special to Asha's kingdom – where she grew up, I mean,” she explained to the others. “Spirals mean forever, 'cause they go on infinitely.”

Chita smiled and wiped her eyes. “I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me. I'm so sorry, I should have...not come here. It's not a big deal.”

“Oh yes it is,” Asha said, setting her sketch aside. “Who had to teach us all over and over that you are deeply loving? That means you're worthy of love in return, Chita, the best way we all can to help you feel safe and wanted.” She smiled and took Chita's hand in both of hers. “You yelled at all of us for _years_ that there were kinds of love other than romantic and sexual. And I went and forgot that all over again.” She kissed Chita's hand. “You're welcome here as much as I'm welcome in their marriage.”

“Hard agree,” Crowley said firmly, still with a good hold on Chita. “You are _always_ , always, always welcome to be with us, precious. You're important and beloved.”

Chita laughed, crying harder, and Aziraphale just wedged herself in so she was held by both of them, Asha right there too and stroking her hair, her arm, any bit of her that Aziraphale and Crowley allowed free.

“I really _don't_ know what's come over me,” she sniffled. “I'm usually not like this.”

“All right,” Crowley said. “We all have our moments. You just need to be loved a lot tonight, I reckon.” She kissed her cheek. “And oi! We only get you for two more weeks! That's a lot of time to pack in, before we can see you again. The bum arm club needs to have regular meetings, Maestra!”

Chita laughed out loud and rubbed Crowley's arm with her stump, feeling the odd bend in the bone there, where a terrible break hadn't healed completely. She was gaining more use of it – it had been a good, long span of time since the break happened, and her hand was all right, thank heavens – but the last time Chita had seen her it had been pretty fresh, and so they had bonded. “That'll be a sherry every afternoon, then. The rest of you may attend if you promise to be good.”

“I promise,” Asha said quickly. “Chita, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it, but I was still...accidentally cruel.”

“Forgiven,” Chita said immediately, turning and holding out her arms, getting Asha on her as well. “You'd never be mean on purpose. Not to me, that is,” she teased, and Asha just hugged her harder. “There now, don't be sad. I love you, darling. It's all right. I'm literally in a pile of beautiful women, how can I _not_ be all right?”

Aziraphale laughed and kissed her temple. “Precisely. We love you very much, sweetheart. And we'll make sure to show it, to tell you. Make sure you know how welcome you are.”

Chita smiled and closed her eyes, revelling in being held and petted and loved. Eventually she was sat up – still cuddled in Crowley's arms, the darling woman didn't seem likely to let go all night – and they all shared a bottle of wine and quiet conversation about books and plans for the rest of the research conference, and the little holiday they would all take when it was over. She helped Crowley stretch her arm, massaging it the way Aziraphale taught her, trying to get a little more strength and range of motion there. And she stayed cuddled and kissed and treated tenderly, and she couldn't deny it soothed something inside of her.

“Are you all right?” she asked Crowley softly. “You've not let me go all night.”

“Not really,” Crowley said frankly, whispering back. Aziraphale was showing Asha something or other across the room. “I'm really angry that you were left out. I know how that feels, and how much it hurts. I need you to know that you're wanted, and loved. That you belong.”

“I know,” Chita whispered. “I swear, I know. Don't be too angry with Asha? She didn't mean it.”

“No, but she did it anyway.” Crowley sighed. “It's a sore spot with me, is all. It will pass. But I really, really, really want you to feel loved.”

“I _do_ ,” Chita assured her, snuggling up closer, her head on Crowley's shoulder. “And you're a big part of why.”

Crowley smiled and rubbed her back. “Do you want to stay the night with us? In our bed, I mean, with me and Aziraphale?”

“No, thank you,” Chita said politely. “I can't abide sharing a bed, but I appreciate the invitation.”

Crowley smiled. “Honestly, sometimes I don't blame you. There's a reason Aziraphale and I maintain separate living spaces,” she whispered, giggling, and Chita laughed too, and they cuddled and talked of quiet heart-things until Chita started to yawn too deeply.

“Bed for you, love,” Crowley said softly. “And the sweetest dreams, I hope.”

“Aziraphale's right, you _are_ the silliest girl in the world,” Chita said, and yawned again, and kissed her. “I love you so much. All of you. See you tomorrow at breakfast?”

“Of course,” Crowley said, and helped her up, walking her over to get hugs and kisses from Asha and Aziraphale. Asha lingered, and they just held each other for a long time, then kissed goodnight. Crowley insisted on seeing her to her room, kissed her cheek once more, made her promise to knock on their door if she needed anything, and finally released her to change out of her gown and tumble into bed.

Chita curled up under the covers smiling, snuggling up close. What a funny day, but it ended so beautifully, loved and loving and her friendships only strengthened. She fell asleep like that, happy and planning ahead for the morrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> dietraumerei.tumblr.com


End file.
